


Work In Progress

by Tyriani



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Final Fantasy XIV, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arinasai is plotting new things, Multi, Projects will be completed one by one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyriani/pseuds/Tyriani
Summary: These are all of the pieces that I have that are a work in progress. Once I have completed them and fleshed them out to where I feel they are 100% completed, I will post them in their own works section.





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> All characters that are written about are of my own creation off of my own D&D and HP characters. FFXIV characters will be of my own creation and others used with permissions of their creators.

UNTITLED D&D BOOK  
Chapter 1 - [The Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542991/chapters/36081978)  
Chapter 2 - [Loss and New Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542991/chapters/36104145)  
Chapter 3 - [A Witch is Created](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542991/chapters/36131211)  
Chapter 4 - [A Paladin's Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542991/chapters/36169503)  
Chapter 5 - [Dragon Ancestors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542991/chapters/36234936)  
Chapter 6 - [The Two Types of Dodging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542991/chapters/36260802)  
Chapter 7 - [The Ancient Spell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542991/chapters/36318963)  
Chapter 8 - [Suspiscion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542991/chapters/36318963)  
Chapter 9 - [Practice Makes Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542991/chapters/36345549)  
Chapter 10 - A Death in the Family  
Chapter 11 - Othlor  
Chapter 12 - Preperations  
Chapter 13 - The Fall  
Chapter 14 - Aftermath  



	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lives meet by chance and fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Point of View:** 3rd person  
>  **Characters Involved:** Ravom, Mearkol and a passing Cleric  
>  **Word Count:** 1,053

This story is based around a set of twin Aasimar girls. Don't worry, you won't have to hear from me much. They will get to tell the story about them from them, but first, they wanted me to tell you of how the came to the world and the first few years of their lives. Without further interruption, let us begin. This all started about three hundred and fifty-five years ago, with two Aasimars, Ravom and Mearkol. The two had met on an off chance during a battle. Ravom had seemed to be in distress, which she will never confirm nor deny, when Mearkol jumped in and started fighting the Kobolds that were trying to invade their city, Rashemen. Ravom's platinum blonde hair was stuck her to neck from the sweat, while Mearkol's short blonde hair seemed to pay no mind to the hard work of fighting. Both were using a favored tactic of dodging, that utilized their ivory wings. Mearkol could see that Ravom wasn't going to last much longer as her right wing was starting to sag, dripping rubies from the feathered tips. Ravom seemed to pay no mind, as she kept doing what she was supposed to, protecting her home.

After another hour of fight, Ravom's right wing gave out on her and went limp. When she realized this, she started to dodge without the use of her wings. She was mentally thanking herself for asking for the lessons to learn how to. The only problem with this dodging tactic for an Aasimar is that their wings are too heavy for them to move as fast, or with as much ease as before. Though, out of the corner of his eye, Mearkol could see that Ravom was fading, so he stayed close by her side. One thing this pair didn't expect was that this was the beginning of a relationship and the start of new life. The fighting with the Kobolds lasted for three more hours before the Kobolds finally retreated, giving up their advance on Rashemen. Ravom was unable to get home alone, and without being asked, Mearkol helped her. Once he helped her home, he didn't just leave, instead, he helped her get patched up. Mearkol knew that basics of healing, well, just enough to be able to slow the bleeding before a Cleric was able to arrive and finish the healing process.

"I am sorry Ravom, but the wing cannot be healed completely. You will still be able to use it, but mainly just for balance. You won't be able to fly again." It had taken four hours for the Cleric to stop the bleeding and get the wing settled into a position to help it heal properly, but that was the last thing that needed to be told. Ravom understood though and she simply nodded, she didn't want to voice her thanks for two reasons; one, she was too tired, and the second was because she knew that her voice would be shaky from her feelings of hurt and pain. Mearkol walked with the Cleric out of the house, but before both parted ways, the Cleric looked at Mearkol with a solemn look. "Watch over her. She will need a helping hand, though knowing her, she'll never ask for it." Mearkol looked between the Cleric and the house and he nodded. "I will." His back turned toward the Cleric then and he walked back into the house and sat down beside Ravom. "We haven't known each other long, but I vow to protect you and help you with anything that you may need."

At that moment, tears of gratitude, fear, and pain pooled in her eyes. "Thank you." Before anything could be done or said, she laid back in her bed and fell into a deep sleep. All the while, Mearkol made sure things were cleaned and she was, of course, still breathing from time to time. Ravom slept for a whole day before she finally awoke from her sleep slumber to see Mearkol making a meal. "We are having a roasted rabbit with some lettuce and carrots if that pleases you." Mearkol didn't even need to turn around to know that she had woken up, as he would tell her later, he knew she was going to wake soon from the pattern of her breathing. Ravom smiled and as she nodded. "That sounds perfect. But may I ask why you are staying? I am sure you don't need to coddle me. Besides, don't you have a family that needs you more than me?" Mearkol just looked at her and shook his head slowly. "My only family has already perished. Never have I married, never have I had children."

Ravom just watched him after that comment. They both realized that things got a little awkward, but neither made notions to fix it. The silence seemed to help them both think about what they were doing with their lives. Ravom seemed to be thinking about what she needed to fix in her life, as well as what she was going to do now that she was unfit to fight. Mearkol, well, he was thinking about how he didn't want to leave Ravom's side already. Just a short period of time and he was already hooked on the blonde haired beauty that sat across from him. Neither seemed to be brave enough to break the silence that plagued the house currently. The next day was a different story. Conversations were held and questions asked. They wanted to know everything about each other.

After a year of learning everything that they could about each other, they got married. Both felt like the couldn't live without the other. It was a small ceremony, with the two of them and a Priest. Every time Mearkol was called into a battle, Ravom feared that he wouldn't come home, or if he did he would be injured. Ravom went to the Clerics and asked if she could train with them. When they asked why she explained because she was no longer able to fight in the battles. Instead of sitting at home doing nothing, she wanted to be able to help those who were injured when they got home. The Clerics agreed to her joining their ranks, and that day, her training started.


	3. Loss and New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One loss seems to breed two new lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Point of View:** 3rd Person  
>  **Characters:** Mearkol, Ravom, Yaphia, Vadilih, and an Officer  
>  **Word Count:** 856

Three years have passed since Mearkol and Ravom married. Ravom was enjoying her new job as a Cleric, and Mearkol loved seeing his wife so happy. It wasn't long after that they found out that they were going to have a child. Little did they know, they were going to have twins. But their lovely little bliss after the news was ended abruptly. A new war had broken out with the Kobolds again. No one could understand why some dragonkin wanted the city so bad, but they did. Mearkol kissed Ravom goodbye, but the didn't know it was for the final time. Mearkol's party was overwhelmed with Kobolds. No one knew that the Kobolds had come with as much force. One by one, Mearkol's party perished, of course, starting with the healer first. These Kobolds seemed to be bright in their fighting tactics, which hadn't been seen by the other waves of attacks they got over the years.

But Mearkol was not going to die without taking a few with him. He managed to cut down five kobolds one by one. Of course, the Kobolds had already been injured. When it was a one on one with him and the leader of the Kobolds party, Mearkol was cut down. It had taken days for an officer to walk up to Ravom's door to tell her the news. _Knock Knock_ That was a sound that worried Ravom. Mearkol knew he didn't need to knock, he lived here. Anyone who needed healing wouldn't come to her door either, they would go to the other Priests. Ravom, her pregnancy barely noticeable yet, opened to the door to see an Officer standing there. "Ravom, I am truly sorry but...." She didn't listen to the rest, she already knew what he was saying.

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months before she finally acknowledged the fact that Mearkol wasn't going to be coming home. He would never meet his child and his child would never know Mearkol's love. Ravom knew that she needed to get back into the world, and that is what she did. She started going back to help heal people. When it was time for her to have her child, no one could believe that her belly was as big as it was. There was no way that she could be carrying just one child right? There were no words from her though, and when she went into labor, she made no calls for help. After two gruesome hours of labor, she held two little girls in her arms. Both girls were identical. You could see small tufts of blonde hair on their heads, and the place where their wings would grow in on their back.

Ravom and Mearkol could never decide on a name for a daughter. They were torn on two names; Yaphia and Vadilih. The next day, she took them to the Priests and Clerics. She wanted to be sure that both babies healthy and uninjured. When asked why she didn't call, she gave no answer. She didn't have one. With a clean bill of health, the two little girls left with their mother to go back home. For years, they never knew who their father was, or why they didn't have a father. It seemed to be that day after day, the girls would come home saying that people were making fun of them. But then, Vadilih didn't seem to take that from the other kids. She would put them in their own places, just telling them to mind their business and to butt out of theirs. "Mine and my sister's lives are none of your business! You have your own family, why don't you go pester them and leave us alone!"

Ravom and Yaphia didn't see this as bad behavior to anything. They both saw it as Vadilih was trying to stick up for not only herself but her sister and mother as well. No matter how much Vadilih tried though, the other kids never seemed to want to leave them alone. It wasn't until they were five years old that they were finally told of their father and what he did. How he died and why he died. Ravom was relieved when both girls took the news well. She was scared that they were going to be distraught. Instead, they started to try to help Ravom. The girls wanted to know more about him. Ravom obliged, happily. It had been years since Ravom truly smiled, but her girls made that happen again. When the twins turned eight, their wings started to sprout. Both girls had the same ivory wings that their mother had. Their feathers seemed to glisten in the sunlight and glow in the moonlight.

This was also the time that their personalities seemed to really emerge and set the girls apart. One is the nicest girl you can find, and the has a little bit of a chaotic streak. By the age of ten, they were getting into trouble, but not by Yaphia's choice. This is where I leave you, and they take over on their own stories.


	4. A Witch is Created

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vadilih finds her calling among the Wychlaran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Point of View:** Vadilih's  
>  **Characters:** Vadilih, Ravom, Selma, and Erdieni  
>  **Word Count:** 1,125

"But mom, how am I supposed to stay out of trouble when the other kids keep making fun of us! We need to show that we are strong, even without dad!" Yes, I was arguing with my mother yet again on my behavior of the other kids making fun of Yaphia and I. I can't stand it, don't they have their own lives they need to worry about? I just wish they would stop worrying about ours. We aren't special, nor are we unique. Just because our father died in a battle, doesn't mean we are any different from the rest of this city. "Vadilih, you need to behave. Just because someone is making fun of you does not mean you need to be a bully back. Promise me that you will start behaving. I don't want to have to start disciplining you again!" My eyes rolled at her comment of discipline. The last time she disciplined me, it was just a loudly worded conversation to make the other parents think that she was chastising me for being bad.

I haven't touched anyone, all I have done is tell them the truth and people can't seem to handle that. Oh well. "Fine mom, I'll _try_ to behave. I can't make any promises and you know this." All the while, I knew that Yaphia was just laughing at me from her room. She always was when I was in trouble. We stopped being super close when we were ten. I don't know why I think it was something along the lines of "I was a bad influence on her" or something like that. I don't know, I can't remember anymore. "Can I go now, mom? I just want to go and learn what is being taught today so I can go play." Yes, I sounded a little whiny just now, but maybe that will get her to let me go. I was just done listening to her rules. "Yes go, just please..." "I know I know, behave. Got it." I quickly left the house before she could attempt to pull me back in for another conversation on my behavior. It was going to happen. Ever since I turned ten, we have had these conversations daily, and they bored me. But not anymore, because I heard the Wychlaran, or better known as the Witches of Rashemen, were taking in new young students, and I was bound to join and become one.

Sure, this meant that I wouldn't be living with my mom and sister for a little while, but that was okay. I want to learn everything that they could teach me. I want to become a powerful sorceress like the Othlors. They were the most powerful witches in the organization, and I was going to become one, and quickly. I would show everyone that I am not weak just because I don't have a father in my life. That is a bunch of lies, it has to be, right? I never did understand why my mother hated these women, I always admired them. I would watch them do their stuff in the city and it was always fascinating. There weren't just Sorcerers, there were Clerics, Priests, and Wizards too, but I like the Sorcerers more. Their magic seems to be stronger than the rest. The Wychlaran's house was a bit away from my house, but with how quickly I was walking, I made it to their doorstep in no time. I stood outside the door for a few seconds to catch my breath. I hadn't realized that I was actually walking that fast. I practically flew, which I didn't want to do. I love my wings, but I feel like I shouldn't use my wings to go everywhere.

This is something that Yaphia and fought about all the time. She relies on her wings too much, and I simply use them mainly to catch my balance or in cases of emergencies. I looked back at the door and right as I was about to knock on it, a human opened the door. She was a little taller than me, maybe about five feet. I looked the human up and down and I noticed that she had pitch black hair and her skin was a bit wrinkly, so she has to be an older human. They don't live very long, but their skin wrinkles like paper if you don't care for it right, or so I've been told. What kept my attention more than anything was her white porcelain mask. The eye holes were outlined in black, as were the lips on the mask. The rest of it had several shades of blue making little water droplets all over the mask. It was beautiful. "Can we help you young Aasimar?" Her old voice, hoarse and cracking, jarred me back to the present moment and I smiled softly. "I was hoping to join the ranks of the Wychlaran today."

Silence. I have always hated prolonged silence. It was never a good sign. "What class were you thinking of joining?" I looked at the woman and nodded enthusiastically. "I really want to become a Sorcerer." I watched the lady nod slowly and then she extended her hand to me. "I am Selma, one of the Othlors of the Wychlaran. You are?" Shocked. I take a moment to think about what she just said. She was one of the Othlors. That meant that she was one of the strongest women in the Wychlaran. Immediately, I started to admire the old woman. I took her hand and shook it calmly. "I am Vadilih." Selma moved aside for me to pass her and enter the building and I looked around in awe. it was stunning. There was so much detail in all of the wall designs and there were pictures of each of the current Othlors, as well as the past Othlors.

"Follow me Vadilih, I will take you to your teacher." I turned and looked for Selma and saw that she was already headed down a different corridor. I quickly walked to catch up to her, which to be honest, wasn't that hard with how slow she was walking. After walking for a few minutes, we both stopped in front of a door and she knocked on it. An Aasimar opened the door and immediately looked at me. I couldn't see her face, but I had a strange feeling that it was not a pleasant look on it. "Greetings Erdieni, I bring you your new student, Vadilih." I held my hand out to Erdieni, but she didn't take it, instead, she nodded to Selma and ushered me inside. "We waste no time, your lessons as a Pyromancer Sorcerer start right now."


	5. A Paladin's Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaphia takes up her mother and father's old arms and joins the Paladin ranks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Point of View:** Yaphia  
>  **Characters:** Yaphia, Ravom, Urner, and Xyrhana  
>  **Word Count:** 994

The day started off with Vadilih getting yelled at, like always. There is never a day when my sister isn't getting yelled at for something now. But with us being twelve, I guess that is supposed to happen right? We are nearing adulthood so she wants to test her wings. Oh well. I waited a few minutes after she slammed the door to leave my room. I walked over to my mom and hugged her silently and let her sag into me. Vadilih doesn't realize the stress and weight that she puts on our mother's shoulders, but I do. I try daily to help my mother out, but my sister makes it difficult. After a few minutes of standing here, hugging each other, we both smile and take a step back. "Yaphia, what do you plan on learning? You get to start your class today." I had been thinking about it, and I always admired my mothers resolve and how she acts to this day. I always thought that was because of her training as a Paladin.

"I want to do what you did mom. I want to be a Paladin. To be able to protect the masses as well as myself." A bright smile seemed to appear on my mother's face before she walked into her room. When she came back out, she handed me her greatsword. "I was hoping that one of my girls would want to be what her parents were." She then went back into the room and came back with a halberd. "The greatsword was my weapon of choice, and the halberd was your father's." I looked at the two weapons I know held in each hand and I smiled before nodding. "I will not let you or dad down mom. I will cherish these both with great honor." With that, I left the house and started down to the barracks. I knew where Vadilih was going, she was going to become a witch. Though I think she was already halfway there. In fact, I could have sworn I just saw her, but that wouldn't have been right since she left before I did.

Ignoring the pit of fear and nervousness that was gathering in my stomach, I stopped in front of the barracks and took a moment to catch my breath. One can say that they are ready to decide their fate, but that person would be lying to the masses including themselves. I knew I was scared and I wasn't scared to admit that, to myself at least. We all know how well it goes when you admit your fears out loud, in front of someone. After a moment I walked into the barracks and immediately there was a male Aasimar standing in front of me. "Name is Urner, Paladin teacher here for the Aasimar. I take it by the Greatsword and Halberd you are looking to join the ranks?" I swallowed down the fear that I felt at the moment and simply nodded. "Words child words! I will not let you go past this point until you verbally tell me yes or no." He was kind of terrifying, in a harmless looking way. Perhaps it was the fact that he had a scar over his right eye or the short shaggy black hair. Either way, I took a moment to catch my breath again. "Yes, I am here to join the Paladins, to take up the arms that both my mother and father held. To live and die a Paladin's life."

He laughed, full on laughed. Was what I said that funny? Did I say something wrong? "Lass, you are going to be training for a long while before you get to 'Live or Die a Paladin's life'. Just be calm and take in all the lessons." I let out the breath of air I didn't realize I was holding in. How long had I been holding my breath? Could that be the reason why he looks like he is about to catch me right now? Without realizing it at this point, I was following Urner. He was telling me which way each door lead, and where we were to keep our arms and armor. "Um, I don't mean to ask out of line, but is there a way I can keep my arms with me. These were my parents and I don't want to let them out of my sight." I nearly ran into him when he stopped in front of me. I looked up at him and he studied the greatsword and the halberd both. "You are the child of Mearkol and Ravom aren't you." "Yes, sir." A moment passed and he nodded. "You may keep them by you at all times."

I felt a small smile of relief cross my lips as we started walking again. "Since you are an Aasimar, and after what happened to your mother in battle, we have started giving Aasimar Paladins two trainers. One Aasimar, that will be me, and one non-Aasimar. For you, it will be this half-elf Xyrhana. I looked at the girl. She defiantly held the stature of a half-elf, but she was pretty like she has never seen a day of battle, ever. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a braid, and her deep green eyes looked like they were trying to see into my soul. "New blood, well, this will be fun. Hopefully, you will learn how to use those weapons better than most of our new recruits." I didn't know if that was a sign of acceptance, or if she was already disappointed in me. Either way, I was now bound and determined to show that half-elf that I was capable of following in the footsteps of my parents. Urner looked down at me and chuckled. "You'll get used to her. She's like that to everyone." He points to a door then. "These are your quarters, training starts at dawn."


	6. Dragon Ancestors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vadilih finds out about her true Sorcerer Origin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Point of View:** Vadilih's  
>  **Characters:** Vadilih, Erdinei, and Selma  
>  **Word Count:** 876

"No! The spell is fire, not acid." Yet again, I was getting yelled at for something I can't seem to control. I don't know why my spells are turning to acid, it's just as confusing to me as well. "I am trying I swear. I just don't know why its acid." My voice was filled with steal, trying to hide the fact that I was starting to feel defeated. This is not how a twelve year old is supposed to feel, is it? Either way, Erdieni was not happy, and it made me even more frustrated. I wish I knew why this was happening, how I could fix this problem. I just want the Aasimar to stop yelling at me. I just want everything to work how it is supposed to! Why isn't this working?! Did someone just knock on the door? I look at the door and see that Selma was standing in the doorway. "Vadilih, can you please cast the spell again." I knew confusion was on my face but I nodded and cast Fire Bolt again. Like the last few times, instead of a firebolt, it was a bolt of acid.    
  
Selma just watched me and nodded. "I see, well then. Vadilih it looks like we have you learning the wrong origin. You are not meant to be a Pyromancer, but in fact, a Black Dragon Ancestor. Very interesting..." The old lady murmurs as she walks out of the room. I just look at Erdieni and the other Aasimar looks just as confused as I do.  "So, what does this mean Erdieni?" Erdinei looks at me then and I hear a soft sigh come from the woman. "It means that I need to do more learning on Dragon Ancestry again." Now, I am frustrated. That didn't answer my question. What did the old maid mean by me being a Black Dragon Ancestor? What does that mean for my magic? What does that mean for my power? Why is no one answering me? I didn't realize that I had sighed until I heard it in the silent room. That was when Erdieni decided that she was going to finally answer some questions for me.   
  
"Dragon ancestry magic just means that most of your magic will come out as a single element. This is nothing bad. The reason you are like this is that there seems to be a dragon ancestor in your family and no one knew about it. Since neither your parents really practiced magic, they were unlikely to have found out." I just stare at her, and I am pretty sure that if it weren't for the white porcelain, ornate mask on my face, that my teacher would have seen my dumbfounded expression. In fact, I am sure I must have looked pretty stupid even with my mask on trying to hide that look. There had to be other ways people could tell, but frankly, I didn't care at this moment. "So, you're telling me that I have a dragon for an ancestor someone in my bloodline?" Erdieni simply nodded, and the next words I said, probably scared the life out of her. "That. Is. So. Cool!" I was genuinely excited all the sudden. I have a dragon ancestor in my family and I get to channel that element. That just sounds like the best magic to have.   
  
"Vadilih, just because you have this origin, does not mean that you can abuse it still. It is still magic, you must respect it and use it wisely. It can still harm you." Rules. Yet again, the rules of magic and laws were being placed in front of me. Oh how I wish there were no rules to have to follow, but as an unproven, there are rules everywhere. I mean everywhere! I couldn't even go outside of the building without having to follow rules. I couldn't take a break from studying without there being rules. I even have to study laws, which are just MORE RULES! How can people live with so many rules everywhere? There has to be some leniency, but there isn't, at least if there is, I haven't found it. "Vadilih, do you understand me?" I hadn't realized that I never answered Erdieni and I simply nodded. "Yes Erdieni, I will follow the  _ rules _ ." If my teacher hadn't been teaching me for two years already, she might have missed that emphasis on rules.   
  
She knows how much I loathe the rules and how I wish I could break them every day. She also knows how hard that I work to not break any rules to be a good little student. But by the twelve, it was difficult. How can one person abide by all the rules and still be happy? I haven't found out that secret yet, but I plan on trying to. "Very well. We will call it a day today. Go and rest, tomorrow, we both will be playing with new magic." I didn't even acknowledge her this time before I left. Sleep sounded good, but so did learning more about my new origin. So instead of going to my room to sleep, I walk past it and toward the library. It was time to do some fun researching.


	7. The Two Types of Dodging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaphia learns to dodge attacks with and without her wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Point of View:** Yahpia's  
>  **Characters:** Yahpia, Urner, and Xyrhana  
>  **Word Count:** 823

Today was going to be an interesting day. Both of my teachers wanted to teach me how to dodge on the same day and at the same time. What did they expect of me, miracles? Oh well, nothing I can't handle. I will show them that I am worthy of my parent's weapons and that I will be just as good as them, if not better. Yes, I have my goals and I hope to keep them but to do that I must practice. That is something that I am not scared to do for practice makes perfect. Once I finish putting my boots on I head over to the weapon rack that was placed in my room for me. I smile as I grab both of them. Dad had been a planner and made it so that the Halberd could fold. I place the now folded Halberd on my back as I grab the Greatsword. My door opened then and I saw Xyrhana standing there. "Hurry up will you. Training starts in two minutes."

With the greatsword in my hand, I dash out the door and to the training grounds. Once I reached the training grounds, with seconds to spare, I saw Urner standing there with his arms crossed. "Cutting it a little close are we? Tomorrow, you are to be here early. No whinning, no exceptions." I nod and look behind me as I feel small movements and see Xyrhana there. "Yaphia, we are going to take turns attacking you, and we will see what needs to be improved on. I am going to say that everything needs to be fixed." I try not to roll my eyes and instead I just let out the breath of air that I held onto for some strange reason. "Let's begin." There was no warning after that, I saw Urner charging toward me but I knew that Xyrhana was behind me somewhere. So, I take a step to my right, but there was the darned half-elf. It was as if she could read my mind and knew that I was going to be taking that step.

"Don't think too long, just move. Instincts, you have them, now use them." I wasn't warned again as the half-elf took a step back before charging at me. Without thinking this time, I took a step forward then to the right. I guess that was a good thing because out of the corner of my eye I saw Urner stopping himself as he moved to my left. "Very good. That is what we want to see." For hours, this went on and on. There seemed to be no end to it, but I found it fun. Apparently, this had shown on my face because they started making their movements less noticeable and harder to dodge. There was a moment when I heard myself thinking aloud and I had to stop that quickly, for my instructors heard me as well and changed their tactics. Now Xyrhana was attacking me from the front and Urner from the back.

From anyone looking in, which now there was a tiny crowd gathering, it looked like it could be a bit unfair. I didn't think so and neither did my instructors. We took a small break and they showed me some moves that they thought I could handle. Urner showed me how to actually jump into the air and flap my wings just enough to keep myself airborne to avoid an attack, while Xyrhana showed me how to quickly dash side to side. All of these little tricks seemed to help me because I started getting compliments from Urner. It wasn't until Xyhrana gave me a compliment that I stopped in my boots and looked at the Half-elf. That was a mistake, for Urner charged me and tackled me to the ground. "Don't let outside things distract you."

I got up from the ground and looked at the two instructors and they seemed to be panting as much as I was. That was a good sign, or so I thought because then that means that I am working them just as hard as they were working me. I looked to the sky and saw that it was starting to get a bit dark already. It didn't feel like we were out here for so long. Urner noticed this as well and signaled for Xyrhana to come back over to the two of them. "I think this is a good stopping point for today. Tomorrow, we can start actually attacking you. I will want to see your handy work with that sword and halberd." I nod slowly before I was waved away as a dismissal. I made my way to the mess hall, because face it, you get hungry when working like that. I sat down at an empty table with my food and thought instantly on how my mother and sister were doing.


	8. The Ancient Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vadilih is promoted to Hathran and finds an ancient spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Point of View:** Vadilih's  
>  **Characters:** Vadilih and Selma  
>  **Word Count:** 1,315

"Vadilih, you are now a Hathran. This means that you no longer have to go to daily lessons, and you are free to do as you will. The city rules are still to be enforced though." There as that pesky word again, rules. By the twelve, I just want that word to be erased from vocabulary lessons. After the little ceremony was done, everyone went separate ways. No one was too fond of talking to each other here and it kind of made sense. There was so much room, why would you want to talk to others when you can explore everything. Me, well, I had some unfinished business in the library. I think I have spent most of my alone time in there now. There was no end to the books on spells and history. The only thing that I have not been able to find yet, is some way to talk to dragons. I know they have their own language, every being has their own language, I just have to find it. No one seemed to pay any mind to me being in here, and they didn't seem to find it odd either.

Once I stepped foot into the library I looked around. There were a few people in here, but not many. I look around the room and smile slightly. There were books on top of books but there didn't seem to be very many books on dragon sorcery which made my heart hurt a little bit. But I knew where I had left off, and that is just where I had headed. This little area looks like no one ever comes to visit, which makes my research a little better because that means that I will not be interrupted by anyone. It was almost as if people were scared of this section, which perked my curiosity even more. Curiosity killed the cat, right? Looking at the shelves I start to pull books that look like they could help me. 'Dragon Sorcerers Through the Ages' and 'What is A Dragon Sorcerer' were the first two that I pulled down. While looking for others, I noticed that there seemed to be an empty spot but I just pass right by it.

"Hmm, no this one won't work. Neither will this one." I move down the line of books on the shelves before I finally give up and start to walk to the table with the two books that I have. As I walked, I walked past that empty spot, or at least, it used to be empty. I stopped in my tracks and looked at the book that was now sitting in that spot. It was a black book with red lettering that made out three words; 'Dragon Sorcerer Spells'. "Well, don't mind if I do." I put that book on the bottom of my pile and continue towards a lonely little table to do my reading. I start off with 'What is A Dragon Sorcerer', and it has some interesting things to say about Dragon Sorcerers. Mainly just on how destructive we are and how we aren't to be trusted. You know, the things you hear daily no matter who or what you are. Must have been an outsider who wrote this book.

I spent maybe a good two hours skimming through the book to see if there was anything interesting or any information that I had to know at that moment. I didn't really find much honestly. So I put that book down and I start reading 'Dragon Sorcerers Through The Ages'. This one was actually talking about the different Sorcerers who had dragon ancestors like me. I took my time to actually read this one. By the time I had actually finished it, it was coming time to go to our rooms for bed and the such. Damned rules, they just need to go to Hel and let us live our lives how we want to. But I get up and I put the first two books back in their spots. Technically, we are not supposed to take books from the library, ever, but I felt like this was going to be that one time I bent the rules a little. I stood in my spot and waited until everyone had filed out of the library. Once I was sure that the coast was clear, I took 'Dragon Sorcerer Spells' and left the library behind. I silently made my way to my room.

Once safe in my room with the door closed and locked, I sat down on my bed and used Produce Flame to make a little fireball to read by. This was safer because it was easier and faster to snuff a magic ball of flame than it was to snuff a lantern. With the little light that I had and needed, I started to read. There are so many spells, spells that no one has bothered to tell me about. Spells that are really powerful. As I read, I felt a smile creep up onto my face more and more. But I stopped flipping the pages when I read one single spell. "Dragon summoning." The words were murmured from my mouth quietly and I read. This was a spell to call an actual dragon. Technically, the dragon was a 'physical' embodiment of my own soul. The dragon could damage people, talk, take damage, but it couldn't die. Instead of dying, it just disappeared and the owner of the soul was the one who took the pain and punishment for it. This is the spell that I was looking for.

"Dragons will first want to strike a bargain with the person who summoned them, but they also have a hunger. A hunger that only you know, because it is what your soul craves. Each dragon is different with its bargains and its hunger, but if you are to fail this spell, you will die. You die either by the person helping you summon the dragon if someone is helping you or by the dragon itself as it rejoins with you. The soul will rip itself apart." This is the spell that I have been looking for. Sure, it had its price, but what spell doesn't? But something was bugging me, and I was going to address it as soon as everyone was awake. I look outside and notice that everyone would be waking up soon anyways. I didn't realize that I had been reading on this one spell this long. Oh well, I can miss a day of sleep, it won't kill me. I continued to read and the moment that I heard people start to move around, I got up and unlocked my door.

Everyone was headed to get breakfast, but I was headed to a single office. I knew that she would be there, and I was going to get answers on why this book has been hidden from me. Especially since it is all about spells that only I can do. I didn't knock, I didn't announce myself, I just walked right in. "You have been hiding things from me Othlor. I want answers." I heard a sigh leave the old woman's lips and she motioned for me to sit. "I knew sooner or later that book would present itself to you. Sit, let us talk." The moment I sat down, she started on her rant. "The reason we didn't tell you about the book is because of the spells. They are too powerful and frankly, are not supposed to be able to be practiced anymore. Especially the one I believe you are the angriest for not being told about." I just sat there, glaring at her. I wanted my answers. "Start explaining, _please_." My politeness was dripping in acid and you could tell that she knew by the look on her face. "Very well."


	9. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaphia and Selma talk about Vadilih then Yaphia tries to talk to Vadilih

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Point of View:** Yaphia's  
>  **Characters:** Yaphia, Selma, Xyrhana, and Vadilih  
>  **Word Count:** 1,160

"Yaphia, you have a visitor." I look over at Xyrhana and I see a Wycharlan behind the half-elf. I close the notebook that I had out, I had been in the process of writing down some moves that I knew I needed to perfect. Practice will always make perfect, and I strive to at least be able to defend myself and the others. I had no ambition to be perfect or the best, but I had the ambition to protect. But with that aside, I look at the Wycharlan and motion for her to come in. "Please, come in and have a seat. You can have the chair." I move over to the bed then as she walks in and sits down. "Thank you Xyrhana." The Half-elf just scoffed and left the room before I looked back at the woman in my room. "I take it you know me, but may I know your name?" An old and hoarse laugh came from the woman then and I raised an eyebrow. I didn't know that I had said something funny. "I am sorry, my name is Selma. I am an Othlor of the Wycharlan's and I am here to talk about your sister."

Ah, so that is how she knows me, Vadilih. "What did she do this time?" I didn't even think before I spoke the words, they were instinct by this time. I mean, we are only twenty-five and she is always getting herself into trouble. I have spoken to Erdieni already once on how to handle my sister. "She hasn't done anything yet, but I fear of what she might do in the future." Well, that was a new one. Never have I had someone come to me about something that my sister might do. I can't help but laugh at the thought. "I am sorry Selma, I am just curious as to why you fear something that she has not done yet. I mean, what could be so bad that she can do?" I never thought I would have to look upon this day, so to me, it seemed harmless. But the future is never set in stone, is it? Either way, the old woman seemed scared. No, I couldn't see her face because of that blasted mask that they like to wear, but you could tell by her body language.

"Yaphia, I don't want to seem harsh, but this is something that needs to be taken seriously. Your sister has taken a liking to a forbidden ancient spell. We have hidden this spell for reasons, but the book it was in decided to show itself to her anyways." I sigh, heavily, and annoyed. Of course, she would find the one spell that people were trying to hide. Of course, she would take a liking to it. Of course, now I had to get involved to help change her mind. Can't she just, I don't know, behave for once in our lives? "What do you need me to do ma'am?" I knew I was going to regret that question, but I seemed to be the only person who knew how to get my sister to stop her shenanigans, or to calm down. She could see the look on my face and knew that I was annoyed and disappointed. One day, my sister is going to fall from the grace that we have been given, and it won't be pretty. "I am sorry to ask this of you Yaphia, but we need someone who can get her to change her ways. I have it on good authority that you have been the only person as of late who could do so."

Another sigh and this one was longer and seemed to be more agitated. "I will see what I can do Othlor, but I have no promises to be able to stop her from doing anything. Most of the time when her mind gets set onto something, even I can't sway her." The Othlor nods in response before she stands. "That is all I ask Yaphia. Thank you for your time, and I do wish you luck." The old woman leaves then and I lay back on my bed and look at the ceiling. How am I supposed to change this? What can I do? I sigh once more before I get up and walk out of the room and the barracks. It was time to find my rebellious sister. It honestly didn't take long to find her. She was right where I knew she would be. She had started to hang out by this old tree as of late, and I would always find her there. I wonder if this has anything to do with that spell that the Othlor told me about. I walk up to Vadilih. I remember the days when we used to be inseparable, and how we used to always have fun playing games.

"Vadilih, we need to talk." She turned and looked at me, and if it weren't for the fact that I knew about her, I would have sworn that I was looking into a mirror. She was an exact reflection of me, and we used to have fun pranking people with this. "Yaphia, it has been too long, please take a seat. No need to act like a stranger." My eyes roll on their own accord, and I shake my head. "Vadilih, I have been told of your recent findings. We must talk about this." I could have sworn I saw her glare at the tree. I sigh and I sit down next to her. "Sister, you know that you shouldn't be causing any problems. You need to be careful and follow the rules..." "RULES! That is all I ever hear about. Rules, rules, rules. When will we forget about these damned rules and just be whom we want to be?!" I could see her trembling with anger. I have never, and I mean never, seen her this angry. Why is she suddenly like this? What has happened since we joined our respective homes? "Sister." "No, don't sister me. I will not be convinced this time Yaphia. I am tired of hearing about all the rules and how we always have to abide by them. It isn't fair."

I don't know what has gotten into her and quite frankly, she was scaring me a little bit. "Vadilih, please calm down." "No!" With that, Vadilih stood and left me alone. I couldn't see her face, but her mask has changed. It used to just be pure white with black to emphasize the eyes and mouth, but now, each eye had a red teardrop under it, as if it was crying blood. Something is not right, and I have to find a way to stop her. "I am sorry Selma, I have failed you." I rise and walk back towards the barracks. Urner and Xyrhana need to know about what has just happened.


	10. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vadilih summons a dragon and learns what it eats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Point of View:** Vadilih's  
>  **Characters:** Vadilih and Vode  
>  **Word Count:** 1,015

So they thought that by bringing Yaphia in, it was going to change my mind. Ha! They have another thing coming. If anything, it has made me want to learn and perfect this spell faster. I will show them that they were wrong about me and about this spell. Things will work for me, I will make them work. I am sick and tired of hearing about all of these damned rules! They just need to leave, they need to go and ruin someone else's life. What good is using magic, if you can't actually use it? In the recent days since my sister came to see me, I had found a little safe haven on the outskirts of town. No one ever came here, I made sure of it. I had watched this place day and night for days before I decided to bring the stuff that I needed here. I will show them that they were wrong.

Inside there was a little podium that I had found and I placed the book on it. It was opened to the spell that I wanted and I smiled. Today was going to be the day that I summon it. I will bring it forth, and I will show them that with it by my side, nothing can harm me. No, I don't want to rule anything, I just want to prove that rules are meant to be broken. I take a deep breath and close my eyes and start to concentrate. Then, I chanted the spell. It was in the draconic tongue, which, I didn't know how to speak it until I actually tried. I guess knowing the Draconic language is part of being a dragon sorcerer, which is pretty awesome, to be honest. The spell seemed to be easy to chant and almost seemed natural. Like it was a second language to me.

For about four hours, I think, I chanted the spell and felt magic and wind swirl about around me, but I never summoned it. I had to be close though because once, I swore I felt something inside of me flutter. It kind of hurt though. I didn't want to stop, I wanted to prove myself worthy. "Ekess sia symba, si lasau thee. Ekess slathalin mrith ve vur desta sia cause. Ekess xurwk sia wants vur rigluinic ekess qe vucat vur ekess demand tekilek. Confn ekess ve sia darastrix, sia sepa." ****** Pain, so much pain. Did this mean it was working? I nearly screamed out from the pain. It felt like my soul was being ripped from my body. That must mean it was working right? The thing that I was summoning was a physical form of my soul. Seconds, minutes, I don't know which but the pain continued until I saw it.

Before me was the very thing that I wanted to summon. It had to be about twelve feet tall and six feet long, but it was beautiful. Pure onyx scales covered its entire body except for the crimson scales on its back that seemed to form a design of wings. Wings that looked just like mine, only red on it, but the winged design seemed to be dripping blood, or so it looked. It has snowy white eyes and beneath them, was the same red teardrop that was on my mask. Looking at it was amazing, but what seemed to impress me more was how the colored scales glowed. The red scales were glowing almost a fiery red. Reaching out to touch the red scales, I felt the heat of a fire and I knew instantly that one touch would cause me immense pain by fire. The white eyes that just stared at me seemed to be frosted over, almost like they were full of snow instead of just eyes. When I looked at the tail, the spikes on it kept dripping some kind of liquid. I looked at the ground and saw that a hole was already forming. Acid was dripping from the spikes and I loved it.

"Are you going to gawk and stare, or are we going to talk my price?" A soft soprano voice echoed the building and I looked at the dragon. Yes, I had summoned a dragon. "Of course, but first, do you have a name so I can call you something other than Dragon?" I felt vibrations run through the ground. So she had found that question funny, that is good, I think. "Vode. Now my price." I nod and let her continue. "Normally, a bargain would be struck, but I know of your plans. I know of your deepest wants. I know you can fulfill what I want to eat, so we will skip the bargain. But be known, that if you are to summon another dragon, whether it be me, or for someone else, a bargain will need to be struck always." Bargains and food. What was this food that she knew that I could give her? What bargains are normally struck with dragons? "I will feed off the chaos that you want to cause to the law and order here. I will feed off chaos always. Some will call me your inner chaos, and those people will be correct."

Vode was my inner chaos? "I won't be causing anything today, but I will call you again. My this be our bargain today, and when I summon you once more, we can strike a new bargain then?" More vibrations. I don't know if I should be happy that I can make a dragon laugh or not, but I wasn't scared, and I was willing to do whatever. "Hathran, you have struck your bargain and I know you will keep your promise. This bargain will make it so that we won't have to bargain ever again." With that, she was gone and I felt a blast of pressure hit my body. "It worked." That was all that I could think of before I fell to the ground and fainted from the lack of energy and everything that had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****** \- To my side, I summon thee. To fight with me and better my cause. To make my wants and needs to be known and to demand respect. Come to me my dragon, my soul.


End file.
